The present inventions relate to methods and devices/apparatus for applying edible dry granular, flaked, shaved or powdered substances (Spices) to the rims of drinkware. This process has been called glass “frosting” or “rimming.”
“Rimming” beverage drinkware by itself is not novel. As an example, margaritas, which are cocktails made with tequila liquor mixed with lime, lemon and other juices and cordials, have been served in drinkware whose rims were coated with salt first in 1936, according to one story. This salted rim application was and is typically done by moistening the rim of the glass with an aqueous solution and then introducing the moistened rim into a dish or reservoir of salt.
Rimming drinkware has grown in popularity as restaurants, nightclubs, clubhouses, cafés, bars and taverns strive to improve consumer perception of drink values, reduce costs and/or offer unique presentations. Similarly, residential uses are increasingly promoted throughout the beverage industry with mixes and preparation techniques that enhance the beverages and/or entertaining value. In fact, a new field of study and area of expertise known as “mixology” has emerged in recent years.
Salt, as mentioned in the above margarita example, and similarly ordinary sugar, have fallen short of consumer and tradesmen expectations. Spices, however, with their bright colors, array of flavors and powerful aromas that may include expensive food science ingredients and preparations have captured the imagination of consumers, tradesmen and vendors. As a result, the number and complexity of different Spice preparations are practically unlimited these days. As an example, some of the various Spices that are currently available from the Roxi Group, Inc. of Reno, Nev., include Bloody Mary, Caesar celery, cinnamon graham, green apple, lemon, licorice, melon, pineapple/coconut, pomegranate, mint, watermelon, fruit shavings, chocolate shavings, precious metal and gems, and “exploding” spices.
Rimming devices (“rimmers”) were originally designed for salt and sugar, both of which have no added ingredients. Since salt and sugar are relatively inexpensive, there has been little or no reason to handle them with special care, to protect them or to preserve them. For example, when cleaning such rimmers, excess salt or sugar can easily be discarded at little cost or waste, and saturated/damaged salt or sugar can similarly be discarded.
Rimmers are typically designed to accommodate only one or two Spice selections, such as salt and/or sugar. Neither salt nor sugar has distinguishing color or aroma characteristics so it is hardly noticeable by users and servers if small cross contamination occurs. On the other hand, by simply adding a colorant to either of these commodities, the slightest inadvertent migration/mixing of one into the other is immediately noticeable and thereby damages the product. As can be appreciated, manually separating the minute mixed Spice particles is not a practical solution.
Furthermore, contemporary rimmers typically do not separate a wetting reservoir, suspension materials and/or wetting agents away from the salt and sugar that may be housed in the device to avoid moisture contamination. It further is undesirable for the wetting agent, which adheres the Spice to the rim of the drinkware, to contaminate any of the Spices due to evaporation, spilling or other mishaps.
As mentioned above, new Spice formulations include costly flavors, colors and food ingredients for specific performance criteria. The preparations can be expensive, particularly when compared to salt and sugar. Vendors, tradesmen and consumers are reluctant to discard unused quantities and therefore endeavor to protect, preserve and fully utilize the Spices.
New beverage options enter the marketplace seemingly every day and continue to crowd bars and other beverage preparation areas. As a result, vendors are seeking to economize space, use every ounce of product and to maximize productivity, while offering exciting and diverse drink preparations. Conventional rimmers (designed for salt and sugar as described above) would force vendors to use many such rimmers or to use many individual Spice containers/dispensers to handle numerous Spices. Thus, these alternatives are undesirable in terms of their functionality, ergonomics and/or preservation of the Spice and space utilization. The concept of rimming beverages has suffered as a result of these inadequacies.